Gazorra
Gazorra is a lesser val'kyr in service of the Forsaken. Background Information about Gazorra's very self and her origins are shrouded in mystery, all that is known is that she followed her brethren to Forsaken lands in order to serve their new master. Gazorra is one of many val'kyr working on raising human enemies of the Forsaken in undeath and, shortly after Deathwing's fall, she was assigned to work with the corpses shipped to Deathknell. The val'kyr demonstrates extreme loyalty to her new cause and does what she is ordered unquestioningly, placing the Forsaken highly above the rest of the Horde she finds herself into as she doesn't have much identity with them. Certain day, an exhausted and grievously wounded orc carrying the corpse of a dead human arrived at Deathknell and begged one of the val'kyr to raise the corpse of his fallen friend, the orc was Arnosh Stripribs, the corpse was Miguel Augusto and the chosen val'kyr was Gazorra herself. Unlike the other corpses she ressurected, the lesser val'kyr was hesitant on reviving the fallen young human for reasons yet unknown. Gazorra stared at Arnosh's eyes as the orc cast aside his pride and kneeled before her, the val'kyr able to see every spark of hatred, despair and sadness in Arnosh's eyes as if they had formed an aura around. Undertaker Mordo interfered and the two exchanged a few words in Gutterspeak that culminated in the val'kyr finally raising Miguel in undeath. Upon listening to the newly risen saying that his rotten heart belonged to the Horde, the val'kyr mockingly said that the Forsaken were on a higher priority in his allegiance only to have Miguel say that his loyalty with his new brethren is as big as his towards the rest of the Horde, as it took an orc and one of "hers" to start his "unholy existence", the sarcastic smile in Miguel's decomposing face causing great uneasy and indignation in the lesser val'kyr. Gazorra's prejudice towards Miguel, now Leugim, remains unexplained to this day, but she demonstrates disaffection towards him whenever the corpse is nearby and delights any time he goes to Deathknell in order to be repaired, the worse his state granting him her proportionally increased pleasure. Burden See: Burden Bojo Kegpaw and Mizaia arrived at Deathknell with a heavily damaged and motionless Leugim, which immediately aroused the lesser val'kyr's attention as she worked on raising other corpses. The val'kyr approached the pandaren duo and the corpse stitcher that was taking care of Leugim in order to repeatedly spoke ill of the corpse, knowing that he was able to hear everything, to the point of approving of the corpse stitcher deeming Leugim useless and recommending to dispose of him. Her repeated mockery woke Bojo's fury and a fight between the two didn't erupt because Mizaia froze Kegpaw in thick ice as he tried to charge against the lesser val'kyr. As soon as they left, Gazorra resumed her work. Despite the fact she said that the reason behind her hesitation in raising Leugim was because she saw nothing but a troublemaker in him, there is more to this hatred towards the corpse than meets the eye. Category:Female characters Category:Horde characters Category:Val'kyr